La voz del viento
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Solo cierra los ojos y la escucharás, esa voz cuenta una historia en una canción, y en tu alma lo sabes, la voz del viento te dice tu destino. Oneshot. ¡Dedicado a Spiroketta!


**La voz del viento.**

_A veces, chicos y chicas, el bloqueo es la señal de que debes tomarte un breve descanso, y una vez con más calma, retomar las cosas y darles ese sentido que creías perdido. En lo que descanso para desplazar mi bloqueo, recordé que tengo pendientes algunos regalos y dedicatorias, y esta es especial, la dedico a _**Spiroketta**_, por que me encanta su fanfic "_**Bromas Pesadas**_". Si pueden, ¡denle una vuelta! y si ya lo han visto, ¡no olviden comentar! También está dedicado a las personas que disfrutan la complicada relación "_**secreta**_" entre Austria y Suiza_

_Como saben, _**Hetalia** _y etc., no me pertenecen, les pido una disculpa a los que resulten ofendidos con el contenido de este fanfic, y a los que les guste, les agradezco su presencia y comentarios._

**Sumario**: _Solo cierra los ojos y la escucharás, esa voz cuenta una historia en una canción, y en tu alma lo sabes, la voz del viento te dice tu destino._

**La voz del viento.**

La nación de ojos verdes salió de la casa de Austria a gran velocidad, sofocada por sus incontables pensamientos e impulsos que le podrían valer una reprimenda nada agradable, tanto de sus jefes como de su "esposo", y eso no le inspiraba nada grato. Tampoco quería asustar a Italia Veneciano, dicho sea de paso.

-¡Hey! ¡Hungría! -Para colmo, ese insoportable y atolondrado prusiano la estaba acosando todos los días, siendo precisos, desde que se volvió nación, y no había día en el que Austria no comentara el desagrado que le provocaba la presencia del albino en los alrededores de su casa.- ¡Hungría! ¡Es temporada! ¡Vamos a ver quien caza más y más rápido! ¡Quítate ese vestido de sirvienta que te puso el señorito y vamos a divertirnos!

Hasta entonces, usaba todo su autocontrol para ser "amable" con quien le saludara y no causara daños a la propiedad que administraba el austriaco. Más el último comentario de Prusia no fue para nada agradable. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle algo como eso? ¿Sirvienta?

-No... No me interesa. -Apretó con tanta fuerza la escoba, que sintió las pequeñas astillas clavándose en sus palmas.- Quizá en otra ocasión.

-¡Vamos! ¡Siempre es en otra ocasión y nunca te interesa! -Saltó la valla de árboles que lo separaban de la húngara, hasta estar a un metro con dos centímetros de ella.- Desde que vives con el señorito solo te importa limpiar, servirle el té, escuchar esa musiquita de piano para gente estirada que toca como un desquiciado, volver a limpiar y besarle el trasero. ¡Te has vuelto una aburrida!

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Con ambos puños, e incluso haciendo uso de la escoba, Hungría le repartió una tunda bien acomodada al albino, arrastrándolo hasta la valla de árboles para desentenderse por completo de él, y barrió con furia el patio entero, levantando en ocasiones una nube de polvo que se introducía a la casa de Austria, aumentando sin querer el trabajo de Italia, quien dejó escapar un chillido agudo al saber que tendría que limpiar de nuevo cada objeto y rincón.

En la tarde de ese día, la nada agradable visita de "aquel" fue dejada en el olvido por la húngara, quien se encargó de preparar y llevar con una bandeja con té y algunos pastelillos finos para el austriaco, quien estaba conversando con Suiza, de una manera nada agradable a juzgar por los gritos del rubio.

-¡Y sigues con...! -El suizo detuvo sus gritos al percatarse de la presencia de Hungría, por lo que cruzó sus brazos y caminó simulando distracción, en tanto Austria se acercaba al piano y removía algunas partituras.- Nada.

-Gracias por el té, Hungría. Te puedes retirar. -Tras decir eso, Austria se acercó al suizo, quien volteara de reojo hacia la puerta, y desviara de nuevo su mirada al saber que la ojiverde seguía ahí. Al notarlo, el austriaco se acercó a ella y carraspeó un poco.- Disculpa, pero te agradecería que nos dejaras solos. Puedes retirarte.

Se dirigió hasta la habitación que ocupaba, inhalando aire a gran velocidad y apretando con fuerza sus puños. La húngara se dejó caer en su cama, frustrada por todos los altibajos emocionales del día, e intentó conciliar el sueño, lo que hubiera logrado de no ser por las palabras del albino, que hacían eco en su mente y no la dejaban dormir.

_"¡Quítate ese vestido de sirvienta que te puso el señorito y vamos a divertirnos!" "¡Te has vuelto una aburrida!" "¡Te has vuelto una aburrida!"_

Al día siguiente, no quiso salir de la habitación. En su cara lucían los estragos de la desvelada, y escuchar la música que tocaba Austria tampoco la estaba animando. Tras un par de horas, se dirigió a la cocina para tomarse una taza de café, y escuchó a dos mujeres humanas, quienes acudieran para asistirla tanto a ella como al italiano, conversando acerca de lo acontecido la noche anterior con Suiza y Austria.

-No tiene respeto por su esposa. Son naciones, es cierto, pero sigue siendo un matrimonio. Él debería respetarla y no cometer esos actos... Indebidos.

La húngara iba a interrumpir, pero su curiosidad le ganó y se mantuvo en silencio, para escuchar cuanto dijeran las sirvientas.

-Aquellas... Atrocidades que hizo el señor Austria con el señor Suiza en la alfombra del salón no son actos naturales. Si la señorita Hungría se enterara, no dudaría en exigir respeto a su persona. -La mujer suspiró con un dejo de resignación.- Pero ya vez, Austria la trata como a una humana más, solo le habla de igual cuando los jefes están cerca o cuando necesita de su ayuda. No sé cómo la señorita Hungría soporta estar unida a Austria en calidad de sierva y no exige su respeto como esposa. Yo enloquecería.

Una ola de ira abordó a la ojiverde, y para no cometer una tontería, se salió de la casa, apoyándose en el tronco de uno de los árboles de la valla, donde abandonara al prusiano la tarde anterior, y lanzó algunos golpes al aire, noqueando a un pajarillo amarillo que volaba por ahí.

-¡Gilbird!

Y lo que le faltaba: volver a escuchar a Prusia. Pensó que se lanzaría sobre ella para molestarla, pero la pasó de largo para levantar del suelo al pajarito y moverle las patitas, en un intento de reanimarlo.

-Disculpa... -Dijo Hungría al ver el rostro del albino componerse de tremendo susto cuando el pajarito se levantó por su cuenta y batía sus alas.- No fue mi intención pegarle a tu canario.

-¡Eso no fue nada asombroso! -El de ojos rojos se acercó hasta ella, mientras el pobre animalito volaba aún aturdido para encontrar su lugar en la cabeza de la nación a la que pertenecía.- ¡Gilbird nunca te ha hecho algo malo, discúlpate con él ahora mismo y dile "_Oh, asombroso Gilbird, compañero del sabio y grandioso Imperio de Prusia, le suplico con clemencia que tenga compasión de mi torpeza y me perdone._"!

-¡Es lo último que me faltaría! -Haciendo a un lado los modales, conciencia y las vocecitas que le pedían controlarse, la castaña arremetió contra el albino, pero al estar cegada por la ira y las frustraciones, no podía dar ni un golpe certero.- ¡Tú solo sabes de batallas, humillaciones y cerveza! ¿Cómo pretendes exigir una disculpa tan absurda para un pájaro estúpido que recibió un golpe por accidente? ¡Eres tan odioso que quisiera matarte!

Dio un golpe certero en el vientre del prusiano, pero no por que Hungría tuviera la certeza de que lograría lastimarlo, sino por que el albino no se movió de su lugar, ni emitió queja alguna, excepto un gruñido ronco a causa de la falta de aire. La húngara tragó aire con dificultad, y sus ojos se conectaron con los de Prusia, en donde halló un brillo que no pudo definir, en lo más profundo de la mirada de aquel.

-Suena a que la has pasado muy mal. -Le contestó con seriedad, sin moverse del sitio en el que estaba. La ojiverde desvió con rapidez su mirada, alejándose unos pasos de él con lentitud.- Y por otro lado, me da gusto que sigas siendo la misma. Extrañaba verte así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Cómo la nación que ha peleado conmigo y contra mí desde hace muchos años, un país que tiene fuerza, carácter, y que no acepta la basura de nadie. -Prusia se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro.- Ven conmigo. -Al ver que la húngara fruncía el ceño, el ex-teutón soltó un par de carcajadas.- ¡Kesesese! No te preocupes, te devolveré al señorito completa, pero si te dejo ir ahora así como estás lo ahorcarás con una cuerda del piano, al que asesinarás con un martillo o un cañón apenas lo veas.

Empezaron a caminar, saliendo de los terrenos que pertenecían a la casa de Austria, y la castaña vio apeado un caballo, que tomaba un poco de agua fresca. Montaron los dos, y el albino arreó al equino para alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí. Al estar sentada tras Prusia, y por la terquedad de éste para no permitirle sostener la rienda, se vio obligada a abrazarlo por la cintura, la húngara cerró sus ojos dejando que el viento acariciara su rostro.

No supo en que momento llegaron a una playa solitaria, ni por qué aceptó la ayuda del albino para bajar del caballo y apoyarse en él para acomodarse sobre una de la rocas que sobresalían de entre la arena, entre las cuales chocaban las olas y el rocío que se desprendía con la brisa llevaba el aroma que solo podía encontrarse en ese lugar.

-Puede que te parezca una tontería, pero el señorito no es el único que sabe de música. -Prusia se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos, aspirando la fragancia marina.- _Se dice que hace tiempo vivía aquí un grupo de ninfas de voz y belleza inigualables, encargadas de llevar la brisa marina hasta donde llegaba la vista, y cuidar de las playas por órdenes del Dios del mar; un día, llegó un hombre humano hasta donde estaban, y con el paso del tiempo, las playas se fueron llenando de personas. Las ninfas tenían prohibido tener contacto con ellos, pero una a una se fueron enamorando, y al momento que una de ellas tenía contacto con un humano, al primer rayo de luna se convertían en una de éstas piedras, quedando en completo olvido, como si ninguno de esos hombres le hubiera visto jamás. Ese era su castigo por desobedecer y faltar a su deber._

-Es una linda historia. -Dijo Hungría al fin, desviando la mirada hacia la arena y los guijarros que se veían entre las rocas.

-No es solo una historia. Y no ha terminado. -Prusia abrió los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, cargada de una nostalgia que Hungría no lograba adivinar de dónde podría venir.- _El Dios del mar, sintiendo lástima por ellas, le suplicó al Dios del viento que no permitiera que las voces de sus hijas fuesen olvidadas, y en agradecimiento por tan noble gesto, día y noche cantan su tragedia, su dolor, y todo aquello que sus ojos inmortales han visto desde el nacimiento de los tiempos, incluso, dicen, el futuro. Por eso se dice que en esta playa se puede escuchar la voz del viento, que lleva en sus corrientes los cantos y lamentos de ellas, y así lo hará hasta el fin de la eternidad._

-No esperarás que me trague eso.

-Nadie te obliga, marimacha. -Prusia le dio un golpecillo inofensivo en el brazo.- Solo cierra los ojos y la escucharás, esa voz cuenta una historia en una canción, y en tu alma lo sabes, la voz del viento te dice tu destino. -La sonrisa del prusiano cambió por un gesto cargado de tristeza.- Ellas me han dicho en una palabra mi destino: Imposible. Estoy condenado al fracaso.

Los dos hicieron un prolongado silencio. El albino observó el mar hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, como si buscara algo en la lejanía, y la húngara cerró los ojos y tomó aire a profundidad. Había algo en esa playa que le tranquilizaba e inquietaba a la vez, y al abrir sus ojos, descubrió que el de ojos rojos la veía con curiosidad, para sonreír como hiciera siempre, soltado una breve risa con ese extraño acento germano.

-¿Imposible? ¿Fracaso? -Hungría se palmeó las mejillas para que el albino no se percatara de su expresión y la dejara en paz.- ¡Nunca imaginé que el soberbio Prusia se dejara llevar por un producto de su imaginación! ¡En realidad me sorprendes!

Más el otro no le respondió. Tomó con suavidad una de las manos de la húngara y la besó, provocando en la castaña una sensación de hormigueo que la recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta sus mejillas, y para que el ex-teutón no se percatara del intenso sonrojo que la abordó, lo empujó con fuerza, tumbándolo de la roca al agua.

-¡Mujer loca! -Gritó el prusiano, sacudiéndose el agua y la arena de sus ropas.- ¡No me extraña que el señorito te prefiera de sirvienta que de esposa!

Hungría no le respondió. Se soltó a reír como no lo hubiera hecho en años, y montó con rapidez el caballo, ofreciéndole su mano al de ojos rojos.

-Es hora de ir a casa. ¡Vamos o te regresarás caminando, idiota!

Pese a no cruzar palabra en todo el trayecto de vuelta, se tomaron su tiempo para regresar, visitando las ruinas de aquellos lugares en los que vivieron tantas cosas, a toda velocidad, y disfrutando de la despedida del sol en el horizonte.

-¿Te enfrentarás al señorito? Con la fuerza salvaje que tienes podrías someterlo con un solo puño. -Le preguntó Prusia una vez que Hungría bajara del caballo, justo al frente de la casa de Austria.

-No... Se vería mal que una esposa reproche a su esposo. La sociedad como la conocemos colapsaría. -Los dos se rieron por lo bajo y la húngara le dio un pequeño cariño al caballo, que estaba agotado.- No vayas a torturar a esta pobre criatura para que te aguante tus tonterías por toda la noche.

-Lo haré si prometes poner los puntos sobre las íes, marimacha. -Se bajó del caballo en el acto, y la ojiverde le golpeó el brazo con el puño.- ¡Hey!

Esta vez rieron un poco más alto, y al terminar de reír, sus miradas volvieron a clavarse. Hungría dio gracias a que ya estuviera oscuro, o de otra manera, el albino se hubiera percatado de que estaba sonrojada, y ella misma no sabía el por qué. En silencio, Prusia tomó la rienda del caballo y se marchó, platicando con su pajarito, quien lo esperó toda la tarde.

Hungría se quedó unos minutos en la entrada, pensando una y mil cosas acerca de lo que vivió ese día, y no evitó preguntarse el por qué de la conducta del prusiano. El relato que le contó en la playa acerca de la voz del viento se repitió en su mente de nuevo, y casi creyó escuchar una voz que le susurraba algo, pero no alcanzó a distinguir sus palabras.

-No seas tonta, Hungría. -Se reprendió a sí misma al recordar la mirada llena de tristeza y nostalgia del albino.- Seguirá siendo el mismo insoportable de toda la vida.

Se metió a la casa por la cocina, aún sumergida en sus pensamientos, y las dos sirvientas callaron al verla.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Hungría?

-Si. -La húngara frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.- Díganme todo lo que sepan acerca del señor Austria y Suiza, lo que hacen antes, durante y después de salir del salón, y no quiero que omitan el más mínimo detalle.

Las mujeres tragaron saliva con dificultad, y con una gran pena, relataron cuanto escucharon y espiaron, al ser incapaces de ignorar los ruidos que se escuchaban a pesar de tener el salón las puertas cerradas, y de cuánto les tomó limpiar la pobre alfombra y un par de cortinas.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Nada diremos a los que vengan por aquí, para que no empiecen las habladurías ni dañar la reputación de su alianza con Austria.

-¿Ah? -Hungría salió de las pequeñas fantasías que imaginó con el suizo y su esposo de protagonistas, y volvió a la realidad.- No... Estaba pensando... Quizá no sea tan malo que Suiza visite al señor Austria... -Desvió su mirada, y tomó una pequeña piqueta que quedara olvidada en la ventana.

-¿Qué hará con eso, señorita Hungría? -Le preguntó su sirvienta, y la húngara dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, al tiempo que su sonrojo ligero se tornaba oscuro.

-Nada importante, un par o dos de agujeros en el salón, quizá en el techo. No se fijen ni le digan al señor Austria. Que sea nuestro secreto. -Les guiñó un ojo a las mujeres, y se fue casi dando saltitos para cumplir con su nuevo pasatiempo.

Más tarde en esa misma noche, después de que las mujeres limpiaron el salón con diligencia por exigencia del austriaco, quien tropezó con lo que parecían ser pequeños fragmentos de piedra y madera, retomaron su lugar en la cocina, y mientras terminaban de preparar los alimentos dedujeron que en los próximos días les visitaría la personificación de Suiza. De nuevo.

-Sea honesta conmigo. -La mujer italiana alzó el rostro, clavando sus ojos en la húngara.- ¿Crees que la señorita Hungría vaya a hacer algo indebido?

-¿Algo más indebido que lo que hace su esposo con el señor Suiza en la alfombra del salón? -La italiana negó con la cabeza y retomó sus labores.- No lo creo. Yo en su lugar me conseguiría un amante apuesto, como el albino que se la llevó por todo el día de hoy.

Austria estaba por cruzar la puerta de la cocina para pedirles la cena, pero esa conversación despertó su curiosidad como nunca en su vida creyó sentir.

-¡No puede ser posible! ¿Crees que la señorita Hungría y ese joven...?

-Se tomaron un tiempo lejos de aquí, yo pensaré todo lo que quiera. -La sirvienta del norte de Italia suspiró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.- Debiste ver sus caras al despedirse, los ojos de él eran los de un hombre enamorado.

El austriaco sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, más no podía moverse.

-¿Y los de ella?

-No lo sé. Ella estaba de espaldas cuando los vi llegar.

La nación aristócrata suspiró en silencio y se alejó con cuidado hacia el comedor. No se dejaría llevar por los chismes. Además, ¿qué oportunidades podría tener ese salvaje de Prusia en contra de una educada nación como él? Si bien su "matrimonio" con Hungría era una alianza que convenía a ambos, sabía que lo que tenían les permitía estar bien entre ellos... Además, Vash siempre tenía "un momento libre" para él.

**FIN**

_Estoy cruzando mis dedos con la esperanza de que les haya gustado... ¡Rayos! ¡Si fuera más valiente, hubiera puesto a Austria y Suiza deteniendo un intercambio de besos al escuchar una respiración agitada que no pertenecía ni a uno ni al otro! XD Ok, estoy oficialmente estresada. ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!_

_Espero que el cuento que les escribí les haya gustado, y cualquier parecido con literatura clásica o moderna es mera coincidencia._


End file.
